Awakening Character Profiles
by Trugore
Summary: Basic information about the characters in Awakening and it's prequels/sequels.
1. Nemius

**Nemius**

_**Before the War (Early Apprentice Days)**_

**Height:** 5'3"

**Weight:** 99 lb

**Age:** 14

**Hair Color:** Black

**Hair Style:** Medium length, goes 3 - 5 inches below the ears, all around.

**Eye Color:** Green

_**During the War**_

**Height:** 5'11"

**Weight:** 155 lb

**Age:** 19

**Hair Color:** Black

**Hair Style:** Long, straight down. Reaches the shoulders in both front and back.

**Eye Color:** Greenish-Yellow

_**After the War (After finding Sathestrias)**_

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 167 lb

**Age:** 44

**Hair Color:** Black, with barely visible streaks of grey

**Hair Style:** Between short and medium length, swept back.

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**Beginning of Calling**_

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 165 lb.s

**Age:** 48

**Hair Color:** Black, with now noticeable streaks of grey.

**Hair Style:** Swept back, medium length.

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**End of Calling**_

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 165 lbs.

**Age:** 49

**Hair Color:** Black with large streaks of grey.

**Hair Style:** Swept back, reaches the bottom of his neck.

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Darkness

**Keyblade Description:** Grey hilt, with a white handlebar. Blade is a large, flat spike with a white line going up the middle. Keyblade teeth are three spikes forming a square shape at the top, with an X in the space within the square.


	2. Jayana

**Jayana**

_**During the War**_

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 135 lb

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Medium-Long, curly. Reaches just above her shoulders.

**Eye Color:** Blue

_**After the War**_

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 141 lb

**Age:** 43

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Long, curly. Goes slightly below her shoulders.

**Eye Color:** Bluish-Yellow

_**Beginning of Calling**_

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 145 lbs.

**Age:** 47

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Long, curly. Goes down halfway to the middle of her back.

**Eye Color:** Bluish-Yellow

_**End of Calling**_

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 143 lbs.

**Age:** 48

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Long, curly. Reaches to the middle of her back.

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Light

**Keyblade Description:** White handguard with two black wings at the top of the handguard, black handlebar. Blade is two yellow, cylindrical bars, with the teeth being two rectangular and white bars, with both going through the two blade bars.


	3. Sathestrias

**Sathestrias**

_**Early Apprenticeship (After 2 year time-skip following Chapters 1 and 2)**_

**Height:** 5'1"

**Weight:** 95 lb

**Age:** 13

**Hair Color:** Dark Blue

**Hair Style:** Short-Medium length, ragged. Reaches just below his ears.

**Eye Color:** Blue

_**Later Apprenticeship (At the beginning of Calling)**_

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 149 lbs.

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** Dark Blue

**Hair Style:** Medium length, ragged. Reaches the middle of his neck.

**Eye Color:** Pale Green

_**End of Apprenticeship (At the end of Calling)**_

**Height:** 6'1"

**Weight:** 154 lbs.

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color:** Dark Blue

**Hair Style:** Semi-Long, reaches his shoulders.

**Eye Color:** Crimson Red

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Light and Dark

**Keyblade Description:** Grey handlebar, dark blue handguard. Blade is cylindrical and grey, with the teeth being a spike with two smaller spikes extruding from the tip.

_**(End of Calling): **_Uses Nemius' keyblade.


	4. Darric

**Darric**

_**Awakening**_

**Height:** 5'9"

**Weight:** 137 lb

**Age:** 16

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Hair Style:** Short

**Eye Color:** Hazel

_**Beginning of Calling**_

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 142 lbs.

**Age:** 20

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Hair Style:** Nearing medium length.

**Eye Color:** Hazel

_**End of Calling**_

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 147 lbs.

**Age:** 21

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Hair Style:** Medium length.

**Eye Color:** Hazel

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Light _(Uses Dark as well at the end of Calling.)_

**Keyblade Description:** Red, circle-shaped hilt. Sword-like silver blade. Keyblade teeth are two orange flame shapes.


	5. Karlan

**Karlan**

**Height: **5'11"  
**Weight: **165 lb  
**Age: **18  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Hair Style: **Very short  
**Eye Color: **Blue

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Light

**Keyblade Description: **Yellow diamond-shaped hilt/handguard, brown handlebar. Blade is a single sword shape with a white dove-style wing as the teeth. 


	6. Enilas

**Enilas**

**Height: **6'1"  
**Weight: **178 lb  
**Age: **41  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Hair Style: **Long, ponytail  
**Facial Hair: **Short beard  
**Eye Color: **Red

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Darkness and Light

**Keyblade Description: **Square hilt/handguard made up of two dove-style white wings and two crow-style black wings, silver handlebar. Blade is a streched-out bat-style wing, golden crown-shape as the teeth.


	7. Garret

**Garret**

**Height: **5'8"  
**Weight: **139 lb  
**Age: **16  
**Hair Color: **White  
**Hair Style: **Mullet  
**Eye Color: **Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice: **Darkness

**Keyblade Description: **White, triangular hilt/handguard, blade is single cylindrical bar. Black beetle-style horn as the teeth.


	8. Zeris

**Zeris**

_**During the War**_

**Height:** 6'4"

**Weight:** 186 lb

**Age:** 24

**Hair Color:** Green

**Hair Style:** Topknot

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**End of Calling**_

**Height:** 6'4"

**Weight:** 183 lbs.

**Age:** 54

**Hair Color:** Green

**Hair Style:** Topknot. Has chin scruff.

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Darkness

**Keyblade Description:** Black rectangular hilt/handguard, red handlebar. Blade is a spear, with a skull shape as the teeth.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Zeris' physical appearance has not changed nearly at all from during the war, due to his extended stay in the realm of light.


	9. Shivana

**Shivana**

**Height:** 5'11"

**Weight:** 122 lbs.

**Age:** 50 _**(Keyblade War) **_80 _**(Calling)**_

**Hair color:** Dark Purple

**Hair Style:** Very long, reaching down to her lower thighs.

**Eye Color:** Yellow

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Darkness

**Keyblade Description:** Circle-shaped hilt, with blue and purple vines attached. Handlebar is black. The blade is a long, black cylinder embedded with glowing blue, purple, and red runes. Teeth form a black and brown tree shape, with the roots facing outward.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Shivana's appearance does not change to that of an elderly woman's by the time Calling comes around. The Realm of Darkness has kept her physical appearance the way it was when she entered during the war.


	10. President Mardin Salezyr

**President Mardin Salezyr**

**Height:** 6'1"

**Weight:** 171 lbs.

**Age:** 36

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Pompadour

**Eye Color:** Blue-Green

_**General Information**_

**Main Element of Choice:** Light and Dark

**Keyblade Description:** Kingdom Hearts 2 Style Ultima Weapon


End file.
